War games are outdoor exercise which needs not only stamina and perseverance, but also teamwork and rapport. Therefore, war games are healthy activities for everyone to participate in to reduce his/her stress and develop potential abilities.
In war games, players use airsoft guns collaborating with airsoft bullets to simulate real wars for realistic experiences. However, after all bullets are fired, the player needs to take out the cylinder to load bullets one by one into the same. However, this loading method is slow, troublesome and time-consuming, so there is a need to solve this problem and achieve rapid loading of the bullets.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problem, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.